Who am I?
by Old Not Used
Summary: Ryan is tired of being Sharpay's shadow, what happens when school begins?  Please review!


A/N: First attempt at HSM. Kinda popped in my head all of a sudden. I hope you have as much fun reading this as I did writing this.

Disclaimer: Why would I be typing this if I owned it?!

Who am I?

You make me follow you

I have to do everything you want me to

And always make my cue

Who am I?

You always make the decision

I can't even choose my own clothes

You pick them with precision

Who am I?

I have straight A's though I seem dumb

You make me act dumb so you look better

And stick out like a sore thumb

Who am I?

I am everybody's trash

Teased and bullied, even by you

I can't even stop the crash

Who am I?

Thanks to you,

I am thought of as gay

Even though I am not, now shoo

Who am I?

I will tell you now:

I am your twin brother

But even more so, your shadow.

Who am I?

No longer am I your shadow

I am Ryan Evans,

My own person now.

Finally, after many months its finished!! I had started it right after the callbacks, and now the day school starts it is finished. I stopped after the talent show. Then Sharpay reverted back to her old bratty self. It was fun while it lasted, but as the saying goes, "Old habits die hard." Besides I think Sharpie missed it.

6:45. I got up earlier than Sharpay, so I could drive myself to school For the first time. I printed out the poem and snuck into her room. I stuck the poem in her folder for homeroom. She won't look at it until she is in homeroom, which means I can watch her reaction. I walked downstairs to eat breakfast with Mom and Dad.

"You're up early," commented Mom in shock.

"I want to get to school earlier because I am tired of having just enough time to get my stuff from my locker." I responded, "Tell Sharpie I drove to school today in _my _car."

"Okay."

I walked into the garage after I grabbed my keys. I grinned when I saw _my_ car. It is blue and black, _not _pink. Pink is definitely a ugly color. It felt good to actually drive myself to school instead of being driven by Sharpie. When I pulled into the parking lot and got out of the car, I got several surprised looks. Well, I did get to school early, without Sharpie, drive my own car, and choose to wear normal clothes. I'm going to get a lot of those today. How fun.

I walked into school. Pretty much everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at me. Great I've only been here for 30 seconds and everyones staring at me. This is going to be so much _fun_. I walked to my locker, which is nowhere near Sharpay's.

Once I figured out my combination, I looked at my schedule: Homeroom with Mrs. Darbus,_ of course we have the same homeroom all through high school._ Drama, _so much fun._ Gym, _wonder what we will do this year. _ Social studies, _one of _my _favorites. _English, _contrary to popular belief, my best subject._ Calculus,_ math: easy, but not a favorite._ Meteorology, _study of weather, I can't wait!!_ Spanish V, _hopefully not many people this year!! _Stained glass and clay,_ Yes!! my other favorite! _I have Lunch A this year and Sharpie has Lunch C. Yes!! I won't have to deal with her at lunch this year.

"Hey Ryan." I turned around

"Hi Chad, Taylor, what lunch?"

"We all have A, except Zeke. He has C. You?" I smiled.

"A as well and Sharpay has C.

"Cool, want to hang out with us?" Chad asked.

"Sure I don't have anything else to do."

We started walking. Taylor asked, "Where's Sharpay?"

I glanced at my watch, 7:15. "Getting out of the shower and putting on make up."

"So that's why you were always barely on time." Chad commented. Then he looked confused, "Why is everyone staring at us?"

"Its me. I'm not following Sharpay around."

"Yeah and we are talking to you. The people that are not staring were at Lava Springs," Taylor pointed out.

True. We walked in silence for a while. Then I asked, "Where are we going?"

"Outside, Troy's bus is going to get here soon." Chad answered.

"Oh"

We made it outside. Troy was just getting off the bus. He jogged over to talk to us. Gabriella and Kelsi had joined us as we walked.

Troy stopped, "So how was the last bit of summer?"

"Interesting." Taylor. We started walking inside.

"Fun." Chad. We reached the doors.

"Excellent." Gabriella. We walked inside.

"Alright." Kelsi. The doors closed behind us.

"Workful."

"Troy, Workful isn't a word." Everyone looked at me. I shrugged. "Summer was annoying, so I actually missed school." They looked incredulus. The doors opened revealing an irate Sharpay. "That's why" I said. We cracked up. She stomped off to her locker. The bell rang. Time for homeroom. _Joy._

When I walked into the room before Sharpay, Mrs. Darbus looked shocked. I walked to the back of the room to sit next to Troy in the corner. Sharpay came and started ranting about my coice of clothes. I ignored her. Her rant was cut short by the bell. She sat in the opposite corner of me. Mrs. Darbus started to pass out our subject of discussions for each week. Drama, Music, Theater, the Fall musical, or should I say musicale.

When Sharpay opened her folder to put it away, she noticed the poem. She looked confused for a second. Then, she read it , her emotions going across her face. The prominent emotion was confusion. When she finished reading she looked outraged. She started to write something down. Mrs. D noticed and said, "I see you are going to pass a note. Give it to me."

I looked at the clock 5 minutes left. Mrs. D read the poem aloud. Everyone looked astonished that I wrote it. Then she read the note Sharpay had written. "Ryan, how could you say that?! I am your sister. We do everything together. I don't control you at all! When we get home, you are going to wish you had never been born." Mrs. D finished. Sharpay come with me, we are going to talk to the principal about this. Class is dismissd and Drama is canceled." Most everyone in this homeroom had been tricked into taking 1st period drama, so there were many cheers (including mine.) Everyone in class who wasn't already my friend came over and apologized for ever making fun of me. I just had to sit in a corner, because now I am cornered while I get apologies left and right. Troy and Chad got them to back off. I told them, "All your apologies are accepted. Thanks."

The rest of the school day was a breeze, especially as word got around what happened. What could be better than this? I didn't know until I got home. Sharpie was grounded for a month. For two months after that she only could talk on th ephone for 1 hour a week. And she could spend no more than 60 every 2 weeks. The best thing of all, she was no longer spoiled.

The End


End file.
